Anne N Elmtod
Anne is the spiritual successor to Donna Levman, the highest placing OC in MYM. Anne strived to stay as close to the feel and attitude of the original set while also celebrating the various movesets Junahu has made in that year. Anne was intended to age the Donna moveset, without rendering Donna herself useless (similar to the reasoning behind having both Toon Link and Regular Link in Brawl) Moveset Anne shows a good deal more restraint than her predeccessor. Rather than switching between two differing movesets with her camera, Anne can choose to restrict half her moveset in order to aid her photography. Just like Donna, Anne's camera has a great deal of utility for taking Brawl Snapshots with. She can no longer leave the camera behind as a trap, though she can leave her monopod behind as a small defensive wall. Playstyle Anne is best used as a straight up Gimper, just like Donna. Wait for, or create, an opening, get the foe offstage, and then gimp gimp gimp! The general flow of her stock is to hunker down as tight as she can until she can repel the foe, then advance and repeat until she can get the foe off stage Anne's camera plays a more central role to her playstyle than Donna's, allowing her to interrupt her opponent's actions, and then utilise the attack from the picture she took. Most often, she'll use her camera to get the opportunities she needs to get the foe offstage, but it's also useful for the actual gimping, and even for recovering from off-stage! Anne also possesses a grab-counter, allowing her to grab the foe instead of them grabbing her. This comes at the steep cost of Anne not having a regular grab, but it does at least shut down a lot of MasterWarlord movesets. Story Forde Macoughan Law School The social microcosm experiment, intended to help research a new law system to combat rising crime, ended in failure. The law school broke out in a riot 8 months after opening its doors, though the cause of the riot has yet to be disclosed. Of the 137 students, one died as a direct result of the riot, and a second commited suicide shortly after the school's closure. Anne N Elmtod Donna, like many of the former students, decided to change her name to avoid being linked to the school. She became a professional papparazzi and started her own celeb magazine in order to make ends meet. Her real passion however, is investigating the truth behind various events that catch her interest. She only does this for her own peace of mind, and rarely discloses what she finds out with anyone else. Anne is still somewhat of a nostalgist, albeit a more restrained own nowadays. She is very cautious about the changing political climate, and is aware of how Forde Macoughan was a social experiment Trivia *Anne N Elmtod is an anagram of Donna Letmen, not Donna Levman. At this point, there is no definitive spelling for her last name. *Anne borrows many themes and moves from her younger self, including the Donna Hook, performing a handstand on her monopod, and attacking with a mickey mouse-esk bum bounce. *Anne also uses concepts from other Junahu movesets; including Meowth's D-tilt as her Grab, Viola's Grab as her Up-Special, and Cutesy's Up-air as her Up-air *Anne's camera mechanic rendered Frankie's trap controlling, and Eliss Saifgard's move mixing mechanics pointless. Hence the two sets were cancelled. *Kamen Velik, the Assist Trophy from Donna, was the one student killed by the school riot. Category:Movesets